School Sucks
by ToadFreak
Summary: New girl. New place. New crush. Peach is the new girl on the block. She's smart, she's pretty, she's clever- And she's determined to fit in her drab new school! Can Peach work her way up to the top, or will she be at rock bottom? My first story! :) New chapter every Friday!


**Hi! Welcome to, School Sucks! I'm ToadFreak, the shroomtastic author of this story! I decided to do this story, because well let's face it: High school stories are awesome! Oh, and this chapter is from Peach's POV. This is my first story. Enjoy, everyshroom!**

Chapter 1: New place, new pizza joint

"Peach, wake up, dear." My mom said. "Huh?" I said. My parents and I were traveling in a car. We were moving from the Mushroom Kingdom to Brooklyn, New York. My mom had gotten a job as a reporter there, which is why we had to move. Gosh, why did she even have to accept that stupid job as a reporter, anyways? Living in the Mushroom Kingdom was much better. I miss it already. The fresh air. The sunshine. My best friend, Toad. I sighed. "Look out the window, honey," my mom said. "We're at our new house!" my father added. I rolled my eyes. "Great," I said sarcastically.

My mom parked the shiny black car into the drive through of our new house. "Come on, Peach!" my mom said excitedly. "Let's check out our new home!" "Whatever," I said and trudged into the house. I had to admit; I was actually surprised when we walked into our new home. It was large, for one thing. About half the size of a mansion. I was even more shocked when I saw the living room. A large flat screen TV was perched on the shiny surface of the brown burgundy table. The cream colored couch looked like heaven to sit on. This place was sweet! I walked into the kitchen, and saw the tall black fridge. There was even a bar in there.

I walked up the shiny hardwood stairs. Surprisingly, there were only four rooms upstairs. I thought there would be more, considering its size, but oh well. I walked to the room on the end. I was guessing it was mine. I opened the door, and screamed. My room was fabulous! Pink room, of course. Gotta be me! The bed was large (and pink!) I flopped down on it, among the collection of my plushies. I grabbed my stuffed teddy bear, Mr. Cuddles, and squealed. There was also a flat screen TV in my room. It was white. I didn't think a black flat screen would do well on such a pink girlish room. Also in my room, were lamps, candles, beanbags, a pink lava lamp, and tons of other girlish items. Also, there were tons of video games set neatly on a desk. (I'm a gamer girl!)

I walked downstairs, and through the kitchen. The door that led out back was one of those sliding doors. I slid the door open and screamed my butt off. A pool, the size of ten buses was there. I loved swimming. I jumped up and down, laughing. Our new house was nice! Feeling thirsty, I sauntered inside and poured myself an ice-cold glass of lemonade. Then, I walked out back to the patio, and sat down n the pink lawn chair set out. I took a nice long sip. "Here's to me overcoming the drama of moving," I said. Little did I know, drama was going to arise. And soon.

It was around three in the afternoon. In the three hours I had been in Brooklyn, I was already starting to feel bored. I was inside, lounging around on the couch. "Sweetums, why don't you go around the neighborhood, and do some exploring?" my father suggested. "Well, okay! If you say so, daddy!" I chirped. I went upstairs to my room to change, and came back down in a blue t-shirt, and very short lime green shorts. I put a pair of brown sandals on my shoes, which showed off my brightly colored red toenails. A pair of black sunglasses on my head, I walked out the door. I took my pink bike out from the garage, and pedaled away. I wouldn't stray too far from home, since I was still so unfamiliar with the neighborhood. I was peddling up my street. Brooklyn Avenue, it was called. And to my surprise, none of the houses in my neighborhood looked like mine. They looked like apartments. Guess my parents went all out their way to make sure we had a good home.

I was on a bustling street, full of crowds of people. I pedaled on. Finally, I saw this pizza place. Mario's, it was called. What a cute name, I thought. I walked into the joint, and instantly gasped. There, I saw a pretty cute hottie. He was wearing a green hat with an L on it. I was guessing his name started with an L. Anyways, he was really kinda cute! Blue eyes, brown hair, about average height… he sure was a looker. He was wearing an apron, so I was guessing he worked for the pizza joint. A cute looking guy who worked at a pizza joint? So my type. I tied my long blonde locks up into a ponytail, and casually sashayed to the counter. "Hi!" I chirped. The cute guy looked up at me, and instantly blushed. Bingo.

"Oh! Umm… h-hello." He waved at me. "Welcome to Mario's. What would you like to order?" "Hmm." I wondered. I actually hadn't thought of what kind of pizza I wanted. "I dunno!" I said all innocently. Then, I batted my eyelashes. "What would you recommend?" The hottie blushed. "Oh! W-well, I'd r-recommend the umm… t-the cheese pizza!" By the time he finished the sentence, his face was tomato red. I giggled. "Well, that's what I'll have!" Mr. Dream Boat managed to smile. I studied his nametag. "Luigi." It said. How uber sexy! I wonder if he was Italian? I'll have to ask him. "Luigi, huh?" I said, reading the nametag. "What a cute name!" Luigi blushed. "T-thank you!" he said. I smiled. "You're welcome. Then, I sat down at a table, and waited.

Finally, Luigi came over with my pizza. "Here you are, ma'am," he said. "Thank you!" I said and beamed. The pizza was quite gooey. Well, the cheese was, anyway. Luigi looked quite amused as I ate my pizza, wrestling with it, and almost choking on it. Hey, I said the cheese was gooey! For some unknown reason, he blushed deeply whenever he saw my tounge squirming. So if we ever do hook up, I can't French kiss him. Dammit. "You want some?" I said, and offered him a slice. He grinned. "Sure! Thanks, ma'am!" he said and slid down into a chair. "No problem!" I said. "And call me Peach!" "Peach?" he asked. "Why, what a pretty and unique name!" "Awww! Thank you!" I gushed. "I'm guessing by your name you like peaches?" he asked. I nodded. "And I'm guessing by your name, you like Italian food?" I asked. This time, Luigi nodded.

We had polished off the last slice of pizza, when I noticed a string of cheese on Luigi's lips. I grinned. Time to bring him in. I leaned over, and started nibbling the cheese off his lips. He blushed like crazy. "W-what are you doing?!" he said, barely able to speak. I ignored him until I had finished and my tounge slid across his bottom lip. I winked. "You had some cheese on your lips!" I said. He just kept blushing. I stood up. "Well, bye, cutie!" I chirped and slipped out the pizza joint. And as I was walking, I realized something. I forgot to ask Luigi if he was Italian! I darted back in the restaurant. "Luigi?" I called. He looked. "Yeah?" he said. "Are you Italian?" I asked. He nodded. "I think you're sexy!" I said and bounced out the restaurant, giggling.

I later found out that he had gotten a nosebleed, and fainted.

Who knows? I might be the new girl, but I might have a new boyfriend before school.

**Well, that's all for chapter 1! Hope you enjoyed the story! **


End file.
